Charlotte Carson
Charlotte Carson (née Moore) is the ex-friend of BoJack and ex-girlfriend of Herb Kazzaz. She currently resides in Tesuque, just outside Santa Fe, New Mexico, where she owns a store called "Your Deer Friend." She is also the wife of Kyle Carson, and the mother of Penny Carson and Trip Carson. Appearance Charlotte is a female deer. She has light brown fur, with cream-colored fur on her eyes, mouth, inside of her ears, and the front of her body. She has three cream-colored freckles on both her cheeks, darker brown fur on the top halves of her ears and on a spot on the top of her head, which could represent hair, along with a very small tuft of fur that sticks up on it. She has purple eyes. In the 80s, she wore a short purple dress with a black belt and yellow zigzag like designs on it, a sleeveless light blue jean jacket, two necklaces with magenta pink beads, neon colored bracelets, small light blue leg warmers, and purple sneakers. In Herb's photograph and BoJack's hallucination dream in ''Downer Ending'','' Charlotte wears a sleeveless lavender dress with what appears to be little orange and green flowers on it and green boots with grey socks, and a grey sweater over her dress. In the summertime she wore a tank top version of this dress, along with green shorts. She now has bags under her eyes. In [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], she looks the same as she did in Herb’s photograph and BoJack’s dream, although she is shown to now regularly wear a jean jacket over a white top with a long red, maroon, pink, and blue skirt, brown shoes, 2 necklaces, and a bracelet on her left wrist. Background Charlotte first appears in a flashback of BoJack's life in the 80s in when she was still dating Herb and best friends with both Herb and BoJack. She worked as a bartender at the comedy club Herb and BoJack performed at. At the onset of Herb's success, however, she decides to move to Maine. When she tells BoJack she's moving, she says she doesn't think she's the person Herb's looking for. She also asks him if he would have made a move on her if Herb wasn't around, and she answers this question by saying she thinks he wouldn't have because she thinks he's a coward. Later in the episode, in the present, a dying Herb reveals to BoJack that he still keeps in touch with her. He shows BoJack a photograph of her standing in front of a log cabin with a small lake in front of it. In ''Downer Ending'',BoJack has a drug-induced dream where he chose to move to Maine with Charlotte, and they are living in the cabin seen in the photo from Herb's photo. They live out a peaceful life while having a daughter named Harper. In ''Still Broke''n, she reunites with BoJack at Herb's funeral, after 30 years have passed since they last saw each other. She reveals she talked to Herb before his death, Herb did not tell Charlotte about his fight with BoJack, but she found out after reading BoJack's biography. BoJack finds that she had only lived in Maine in the 80s for a month before moving and settling in New Mexico. She hands BoJack her business card and invites him to visit her if he is ever in the area. BoJack eventually visits Charlotte in the town of Tesuque, New Mexico when he runs away from Los Angeles in [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] She reveals to BoJack for the first time that she has a family; a husband named Kyle, a 17-year-old daughter named Penny, and a teenager son named Trip. She tells him she's glad he's here, and invites him to stay. BoJack bonds well with her family, and extends his stay for two months upon Charlotte's suggestion. When he returns from playing Charlotte's daughter Penny's surrogate date for her prom, and after turning down Penny wanting them to have sex, he confides to Charlotte about his struggles and worries, to which she responds that he cannot run away from his problems, and especially himself. In a moment of tenderness, BoJack kisses Charlotte and asks her to run away with him, confessing that he has loved her all this time. She rejects him, however, telling him she built a good life with her family and that BoJack came rolling in like a hurricane all because the two knew each other for a short amount of time thirty years ago. She tells him he must leave tomorrow morning because he makes her too sad. After BoJack returns to his boat, Charlotte's attention is drawn by one solitary balloon with a glow stick attached floating down; a balloon made earlier in the evening by BoJack and Penny's prom group after ditching the prom. She follows it toward BoJack's boat, where she hears noises coming from within. She then opens the cabin door to catch BoJack and Penny in a compromising position. She angrily orders Penny to go to her room, and demands BoJack leave within half an hour or else she would call the police. Charlotte ends by threatening BoJack that if she catches him trying to contact her or her family again, she would ''"Fucking kill" him. She and Penny are indirectly mentioned by BoJack in the Season 3 episode, ''Start Spreading The New''s after BoJack's libido is ruined. Though Penny receives further mention as well as an appearance, Charlotte has no further ties to the season. Personality Charlotte is shown to be an easygoing, polite, kind, level-headed and fun-loving woman, and has always been a good friend to BoJack, Charlotte is sad to see BoJack's self-destructive tendencies and tries her best to steer him in the right direction while avoiding being caught up in his life. She is extremely protective of her family and will do anything to protect her children. She is understandably unforgiving and aggressive after she sees Bojack at first trying to sleep with her daughter, Penny. Relationships *BoJack Horseman: Former Friend *Herb Kazzaz: Ex-Boyfriend/Friend (deceased) *Kyle: Husband *Penny: Daughter *Trip: Son *Harper (daughter; fictional) Gallery Young Charlotte model sheet.png|Young Charlotte model sheet Old Charlotte model sheet.png|Old Charlotte model sheet Trivia * Charlotte is 3 years younger than BoJack. * Charlotte is the second of five characters to use the word "fuck". The other three are Herb in Season 1, Todd in Season 3, BoJack (towards Beatrice) in Season 4, and Gina in Season 5. The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with Bojack is permanently ruined. ** Out of the five ruined relationships, only the one between Todd and BoJack appears to have a chance of improving, as BoJack is among the first few people to whom Todd willingly discloses his asexuality. * Recently, singer/songwriter Kanye West made a post on Twitter urging people to think of someone they hate or are otherwise distant towards, contact them, and tell them "I love you". BoJack responded with a screenshot of a text conversation between him and Charlotte, in which he said "i love you" to which Charlotte replied "eat shit and die". Quotes * " And if you ever try to contact me or my family again, I will fucking kill you." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Carson Family